


Open Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Open Your Eyes

Gavin whimpered as he forced himself to lay still on the bed, not allowing himself the pleasure of thrusting up into the hand that was placing teasingly light touches on his erection, driving him to the point of insanity from the lack of stimulation but the overwhelming pleasure all at the same time.

“Now,” Michael said in his ear, his voice husky and laced with sex that made it feel like silk brushing over his neck, not helping his situation in the slightest. “What happens when you cum without my permission?” he asked, his index finger dragging down from the tip to the cock ring encircling his erection, forcing his release back to the point of pain.

“I-I have to we-ear the punishment ring,” Gavin whimpered, closing his eyes, only to feel a sharp smack on his bare chest, forcing him to open them again, unable to rub as the hurt because of the handcuffs binding him to the bed.

“And when can you cum, again?” Michael growled, stroking Gavin a little more thoroughly this time, letting him feel the pleasure and the pain of not being able to have his release. Gavin let out a small choked sob of desperation, his eyes closing again, just for Michael to growl like an wild dog, gripping the Brit’s chin firmly in his hand, fingertips biting in.

“Open your eyes,” Michael ordered and Gavin opened them without hesitation, looking into Michael brown eyes. “You keep looking at me, okay?” Michael said and Gavin nodded shakily, keeping his hazel eyes on Michael. Some people would think it was for dominance, to make Gavin recognise his power but truthfully, Michael wanted to be able to see Gavin’s eyes, because sometimes, the Brit was too afraid of upsetting Michael to tell him if something was hurting him too much or he was scared.

But Michael could always see it in his eyes so he wouldn’t have to, letting Gavin go and curling around him, a soothing hand in his hair and calming words in his ear, telling him he had done well and shouldn’t be scared or ashamed.

“When can you cum again?” Michael repeated the question and Gavin swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat.

“When you say,” Gavin said and Michael smiled, reaching forward and removing the cock ring, pressing his body close to Gavin’s and whispering in his ear.

“Good boy. You can cum for me now,” Michael purred and Gavin screamed.


End file.
